


Transformers X Reader Drabbles – Hand-Made

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: You are a Cybertronian who gives a hand-made gift to your S/O. Please do seperate drabbles for TFA Megatron, TFA Optimus Prime, and TFA Ultra Magnus. Thank You.A/N - I have split the drabbles into chapters with the characters name's as the chapter titles.
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, Megatron/Reader, Optimus Prime/Reader, Optimus Prime/You, Ultra Magnus/Reader, Ultra Magnus/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	1. TFA Megatron X Reader - Hand-Made

** TFA Megatron **

“So, what do you think?” You beamed proudly as Megatron inspected the item you had just given him; it was a servo-sized wooden carving of Cybertron, as the planet was in the good old days. On such a drab planet as Earth, you thought that he might like a reminder of home and what the two of you were fighting for.

“What is this for?” Megatron asked boredly.

“Okay, so the humans of this planet celebrate something called Hannukamas or was it Christannuka? Maybe it was Kwanzannuka or Christtide… Yulemas? They all have so many different names for the same event…. It might have been-”

“Get on with it,” Megatron growled.

“Right. So, anyway, on this holiday, humans celebrate by doing a bunch of weird stuff. Most of it doesn’t make sense, like why do they need to dress trees? I don’t even know why humans wear clothes, so why should a _tree?_ ” Megatron glared at you and you hurried along in your speech, eager to please him. “Anyway, one part that does make sense is showing their loved ones how much they appreciate them with a gift. Then I thought what is the one thing Megatron doesn’t have? And so, I made you this bauble of Cybertron.”

Megatron didn’t like the implication that there was anything he didn’t own, or at least would not someday own. He got up, standing over you furiously; whether you were his Conjunx Endura or not, he would not have you wasting time on silly trinkets when there was a war to be won.

“You really wish to please me, (Y/N)?”

You nodded hopefully.

“Then get back to work and don’t bother wasting your time on these _incessant, worthless_ organic HOLIDAYS, EVER AGAIN.”

You gulped, holding back coolant that threatened to spill from your optics, “I- I- Yes, Lord Megatron.”

Once you had left, Megatron held his head in his servos; you only ever referred to him as ‘ _Lord_ ’ when you were upset. He didn’t blame you for feeling distressed after he had treated you so coldly, yet he could not risk looking weak even to you, and if yelling meant he wouldn’t cry then he would do so. All the same, whether you knew so or not, Megatron would cherish the tiny Cybertron with all his spark, and he was already planning ways he could make it up to you for whatever the silly human holiday was called.


	2. TFA Optimus Prime X Reader - Hand-Made

** TFA Optimus Prime **

Optimus stared at the large knitted jumper in his servos. It was blue and depicted the Autobot insignia surrounded by snowflakes. He didn’t know what to say about the gift you had presented him for Christmas. To him, it didn’t matter that the jumper had multiple large holes, nor that Cybertronians didn’t wear clothes. All that mattered was that you had been thinking of him at this ‘ _most wonderful time of the year._ ’

“Okay precious,” You grinned happily. “I’m going to take it that you like it since you’re smiling all goofy.”

Optimus blushed, glad the rest of his team were with Sari in the base’s main room decorating the tree, so they didn’t see him like this; he was teased enough about his relationship with you without adding any more awkwardness to it.

Optimus buried his helm into the jumper’s soft wool, “It’s perfect.”

You put your servos on his cheeks, guiding his face till he was looking at you. “Merry Christmas Optimus. I love you.”

“…I love you too, (Y/N).”

“Optimus?”

“Yes?”

“Since tomorrow is Christmas and I guess we celebrate that now… Will you do something for me?”

“What is it?”

“I want to perform the Conjunx rites tomorrow.”

“(Y/N)- Are you- Did you just-”

You stared into Optimus’ cyan blue optics, smiling hopefully, “Optimus Prime, will you make me the happiest Cybertronian in the universe and be my Conjunx Endura?”

Optimus dropped the jumper into his lap and pulled you into a tight hug, “I love you so much (Y/N).”

“Is that a yes?”

Optimus kissed your helm, murmuring a hushed, “Yes.”


	3. Ultra Magnus X Reader - Hand-Made

** TFA Ultra Magnus **

You waited patiently for the meeting Ultra Magnus had called with you, Jazz, and Sentinel Prime to end, staying behind when he dismissed the other two so you could present your report. This was how Ultra Magnus liked to keep your relationship; you would always be co-workers first when others were around, and partners only when official business was over.

“(Y/N),” Ultra Magnus addressed you formally, holding the Magnus hammer, as he usually did for official business.

“Sir?”

“Welcome back to Cybertron. Did you find anything on your reconnaissance mission to Earth?”

“Well Sir, I observed the Autobots dwelling there for quite some time and I am afraid to say that they are right. The Decepticons seemingly have spread their reach that far and do indeed inhabit that planet.”

“Hmm,” Ultra Magnus sighed thoughtfully. “It is of little surprise that Optimus Prime was right. He was one of my best students once. Was there any truth to his claims about Megatron?”

“Not that I have found, Sir. However, I wouldn’t refute the young Prime’s claims without further investigation. I found that all his other reports were accurate, and it would be unwise to brush off claims of Megatron’s presence as if he were only a minor problem.”

“Agreed. Did you find the Decepticon base during your trip to Earth?”

You cast your eyes to the ground sadly, as you always did when you had to give Ultra Magnus bad news. “Unfortunately not, Sir.”

Ultra Magnus sighed again, though somewhat more tiredly than before. “Is there anything else to report (Y/N)?”

“Nothing official, though if I may, I’d like to talk about Earth, off the record Sir.”

“Permission granted.”

“Magnus,” You said sweetly, using his name instead of his title to indicate that you were speaking as his partner instead of his subordinate. “I didn’t interact with the Earthlings, so I could maintain my cover, like you ordered, but I did observe them during my missions. It seems to me that Earth is so full of life and we should do everything we can to protect it. I think… I believe that we Cybertronians might have been wrong about organic life.”

“How so?” Ultra Magnus asked, intrigued.

“Well, I know some organics we’ve come across aren’t exactly intelligent, and most are down-right hostile, but the inhabitants of Earth seem to have such a delicate balance. I’ve never seen anything like it before. Not to mention the humans seem to have their own culture, and I saw them do so many interesting things, some of which you wouldn’t even believe organic life capable of. I think we should-”

You were interrupted by the ship’s alarm, indicating a priority call from Cybertron. Upon seeing that it was Longarm Prime hailing Ultra Magnus, you excused yourself, having too low a rank to bear witness to such a call. Glumly, you made your way to Ultra Magnus’ hab-suite, entering to leave the gift you had planned to give him, after you had explained the human tradition of Christmas. You grabbed his datapad and left a note for him, detailing human holidays, only afterwards adding a personal note.

_To my darling Ultra Magnus. This is a book of pressed flowers._

_Please, let it act as a reminder that all organic life is worth preserving._

_I love you with all my spark._

_Happy Holidays._

_Your (Y/N)._


End file.
